It's Better to Help People than Garden Gnomes
by baileybijoux
Summary: Buffy/Grey's crossover. Buffy and Willow start their internship at Seattle Grace. How are their lives affected by the people they meet?


**A/N: **I'm back! So, last attempt didn't go so well. Sorry about that. I actually have a plot lined out for this one. It's pretty much canon up to Buffy S3 and Grey's S3. I really tried to keep this in-character, and it was HARD. I praise you guys who can do that really well, because I don't understand how you can!

Basically, Buffy decides to go off to college somewhere far, far away from Sunnydale after graduation. She and Willow go to medical school together, and now they're going to start their internship at Seattle Grace (with Lexie and George). Dawn never existed, Joyce is still alive, Xander & Anya are married, and Giles went back to England indefinitely.

Title is a line from the film, Amelie. Which I don't own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy or Grey's Anatomy. Simple as that.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_May 25, 1999_

_Graduation Day_

"Buffy, you cannot possibly just leave your duty!" Giles said rather sternly.

Buffy sighed. He apparently did not get her point. She wanted to _leave._ She had already lived longer than the majority of past Slayers. "Listen, there is another slayer out there. Well, an evil one, but she can be redeemed or whatever."

"She is in a coma! Who knows when she'll wake up!" Giles took his glasses of in a hasty fashion.

"I don't care! I have the chance to finally have a normal life and make something out of myself that isn't a warrior. Do you realize what slaying has done to my life? My grades dropped, I was expelled, I ran away, and hell, my mom doesn't even trust me anymore," Buffy's eyes began to well, but she was not going to cry. Not like this.

Giles heard the hurt in her voice. He could practically see it. This girl didn't need the duties of a Slayer piled upon her shoulders like a thousand boulders. It was weighing her down and she couldn't live her life. She had survived thus far, and there was now another Slayer who could take over for her. Once she woke up, that is.

"I'm going to go to college, Giles. I'm going to live my life. I'm going to get a decent job. Send the Council after me, I could care less. Just let me go."

Buffy walked away. That was the last time they had seen each other.

_July 2, 2007_

_New Intern Day_

Meredith sulked out of the coffee shop towards her Jeep, where her three roommates were sitting. All of their drinks had an extra shot of espresso, adding to the other two shots. Today was the not-so-glorious first day of their residency, which meant it was also the even more not-so-glorious first day of brand spankin' new interns.

Well, except for George.

She hopped into her car and handed the drinks to everyone. "Well, here we go," she said, sighing rather loudly.

"Guys, this is our first day of residency. We get to teach poor, poor doctor-wannabes that we were just a while ago. This is _insane_!" Izzie had already had two cups of coffee this morning.

Alex looked at her incredulously. "Is she freaking out?"

"No, no. Of course not," Meredith laughed a little.

"Stop with the sarcasm. Seriously," Izzie scoffed and sipped on her coffee.

"Oh, no sarcasm. None at all."

"Shut up. Just because this is going to be like, an _amazing_ day doesn't mean you guys can be all skulky and broody."

Meredith smiled. Izzie had George and was as happy as ever.

How she wished she was happy.

--

Buffy stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom. She had finished cleaning herself up, and all she needed to do was dress herself. But, alas, she could not bring herself to do so. Her mother had called the previous night to say how proud she was of her only daughter, and how she thought she was a lost cause until she quit her, erm, responsibility.

Buffy proved her wrong by a long shot.

"Hey, Buff? Xander's on the phone. He wants to talk to you," Willow exclaimed as she knocked on the door. "Buffy, you there?"

This brought the blonde out of her daze, "Oh, uh, yeah. Coming."

She pulled the door open and grabbed the phone from Willow's hands and promptly shut the door in front of her. "Uhh, Buffy? I kinda need to get ready, too, you know."

Buffy pressed the phone to her ear and let Willow into the bathroom, while she started down the walk to her bedroom.

"Xander?"

"Hey! How's my little Buff-Buff?" He was awfully chipper for 6:30 in the morning.

Buffy laughed at the nickname. "Hey, Xand. What'd you call so early for?"

"Oh, you know, to proclaim my undying love for the blonde goddess that happens to be talking to me," his sarcasm made her laugh. And then she could hear Anya, his wife, in the background.

"Xander Harris! I _knew_ you were up to something!"

And then Buffy heard a loud slap and an exclamation of pain. "Ow! Ahn! I was just kidding! It's just Buffy!"

Just Buffy. That's all she's ever been since she graduated from Sunnydale. The word Slayer didn't follow her name anymore. And she'd never been any happier.

"Oh, sorry. Hi, Buffy! Have fun killing people today!" Anya exclaimed rather enthusiastically.

"Anya!" Xander scolded. "She's not going to kill anyone today!"

"Well, yeah, it's her first day as an intern. I mean, _obviously_ she's going to screw up and kill a patient." Oh, Anya. The use of sarcasm was lacking today.

Buffy listened to their bickering for quite some time. Eventually, Xander had explained to Anya that she needed to be off to work in fifteen minutes.

"Anyways. Anya was totally kidding about the killing someone part. I'm sure you'll do fine today with all that hospital-y goodness," Xander laughed a bit nervously.

"Eh, still haven't gotten over the underlying creepiness of hospitals," Buffy shrugged her shoulders as she picked out her outfit.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Dr. Summers," he paused for a brief while, "Buffy, I'm really proud of you and Willow. You know that, right?"

"Xander," Buffy said, a little embarrassed.

He laughed. She hadn't seen Xander since his wedding, and that was approaching on two years. She longed to see his face, to be enveloped in one of his giant hugs. She wanted to be with the trio again. It just wasn't the same without him.

"I really am. You and Willow went off to become doctors. Surgeons, even. I'm still stuck in Sunnydale doing construction. You guys never cease to amaze me."

"Xander, stop! You're going to make me cry!" Buffy laughed a little as she held back tears.

"Stopping."

She took a deep breath. "Tell me that I'm going to do okay, Xand."

He laughed that sort of an all-knowing laugh. "You are going to do fine. Fantastically fine. Willow, too."

"Thanks. I have to go, and I'll call you back when I'm done with the shift. By the way, it's forty-eight hours long."

"That's my hard-working Buffy!"

She groaned. "Bye, Xand."

"Bye!"

She hung up. She pulled her clothes on, went to the kitchen and poured some coffee into a red plastic thermos, and climbed into the car with Willow. This was the start of Day One.


End file.
